Luke Evans
by Magic Too
Summary: Working for the DoM, Lily Evans winds up in the Star Wars universe. She marries Anakin. With Anakin's fall she returns, pregnant with his son. She dies in child birth but instead of Harry Potter or Luke Skywalker there is Luke Evans.AU,SWHP.REVAMPED1&2
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars and Harry Potter are the property of George Lucas and JK Roweling respectively. Excerpts from the 'Oxford Latin Course' are just that excerpts from the 'Oxford Latin Course'. Full credit to any stories I inadvertently borrow from. I read a lot of fanfics and can't recall the contents of all of them. I will try to give credit if I borrow ideas.

The Force

Ten year old Luke Evans was having a strange day. It started when Dudley was chasing him at lunch. He had suddenly appeared on the roof. Concerned by what the teachers might think he jumped down and ran. He started getting faster and faster. It was like he could feel his surroundings. But it got more and more intense. It started to hurt. He screamed. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Ben.

He woke up later to shouting.

"I told you something like this would happen if you did not let me train him. And don't tell me you care; you keep him in a cupboard!" said one voice.

"I will not be bossed around by FREAKS! Not in my own home!" Luke recognized this voice as his uncle Vernon.

"This has gone to far. It needs to be rectified, whether your willing or not," the person he now recognized as Ben sounded said. Ben continued in a unnaturally calm and assured voice, "You will treat the boy better. You will give him a bedroom. You will let me teach him."

To Luke's surprise they agreed, " we will treat him better. We will give him a bedroom. We will let you teach him."

Ben's voice sounded normal again, "Send him over after school."

"-and another car-crash takes 20 lives. It would have been more but many victims were able to escape through welded holes. Experts-" the news was cut off by Luke's aunt.

"You have to go to Ben's house." she informed him. Luke once again thought back to the mysterious conversation he had heard. He had immediately been given a bedroom and in the morning had not had to cook breakfast.

He left the house and walked down the block to Ben's house. He cautiously knocked on the door. A voice called him in and told him to sit down. He heard some one shifting through a box and the walk down the stairs.

"Greetings Luke," he said, "I suspect you have many questions" He got a nod of affirmation, "listen to my story and then I will answer any questions... I suppose my story starts with the fact that magic is real. There is a whole world of it. Your mother was magical, a witch, and worked for a group called the Department of Mysteries. The have all sorts of objects there. She was working on one and suddenly got sucked into another world."

"In this world there was a group called the Jedi. They were guardians of peace. I was one. One of my students, Anakin Skywalker was your father. He married you mother."

"The Jedi drew their power from the Force. The Force is a energy field that connects all life. Another group, called the Sith, also use it."

"One Sith caused another of my students, Vader, to betray and kill us including your father. He injured your mother as well. The Sith took over and now control my world. Your mother opened a portal back for us because without magic the Sith can not follow. Upon giving birth to you, the injury Vader inflicted took her life."

"This was you father's," he said passing a cylinder into Luke's hands, "it is a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi."

"Mr. Ben, Sir... This does not look like much of a weapon..." Luke trailed off.

Ben smiled and pulled another out of his cloak. He pushed a button and a green blade came out of it. "Hold it like I am and press the button. The knob lets you control the length." Luke obeyed and a blue blade erupted out of it.

"You will teach me how to use this?" Look questioned.

"Eventually, there are other things you need to learn first. We will start with your lessons in a minute. First I need you to promise me to not ignite your lightsaber unless you here or in danger. Having it is a responsibility and if you can't handle it I will keep it until you can," he said.

"I promise," Harry promised.

Ben smiled,"Very good. Your first lesson is this: don't feel fear, anger or hate. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the Dark Side. The Dark Side leads to suffering. The force has two sides, the light and the dark. The light is the incarnation of good and the dark evil. Until you can resist these feelings your training can not progress. Come by tomorrow and I will see if you are ready to progress."

It was three days before Luke had progressed to Ben's satisfaction. On the previous days Dudley's 'Luke looking' had always resulted in his failure.

"I am convinced that you are ready. Close your eyes." Luke obeyed and Ben waited a minute before continuing. "Reach out with your mind... Beyond your body... To the Force... Feel its ebbs and curves... Connecting all life..." As Ben spoke Luke began to feel... something. It got stronger and even with Ben, he noticed, shielding him it was overwhelming. And then it ended. Ben's hand rested on his forehead. "It was to much. I have stopped it and now I am going to slowly open your connection." Luke felt it and memorized the feeling. Ben stood up. "Clear you mind. Open it as much as you are comfortable to." Luke cleared his mind and slowly opened copied what Ben had been doing. Normally it would have been difficult for Luke to not think for that long but the Force trickling through his mind aided him. "Good. The technique you are practicing is called meditation." Ben said.

After Luke had worked on it for half an hour, Ben told him to go home. It was Friday and Luke spent the evening practicing. The next day he visited Ben early in the morning. Ben was shocked by his progress. For Luke's, hard work he taught him a new technique. He taught him to use the force without clearing his mind. The technique required him to be calm however. He just opened himself in a calm state. It would ease nervousness and give augmented mental and physical abilities.

That afternoon Luke used his new skill to avoid problems with the 'Luke lookers' and tested what he could do. He was cautious not to open himself to far but found that even so he could do much. It was truly amazing.

When he got home he went to his new bedroom and once more practiced till he went to bed.

He spent most of Sunday at Ben's practicing the two techniques. Ben was pleased with his progress. He spent the evening practicing meditation again. He never realized that he had forgotten to do his homework.

When he went to school the teacher was some what annoyed but Luke used his augmented mind to do well in his classes and the teacher's anger left.

After school he went to Ben's again. Once again he had progressed.

"Your putting a lot of effort into this Luke. I hope you are not neglecting your studies thought." he said.

Luke bowed his head. "I forgot about my homework."

"It is natural that you are very excited about your studies in the Force. Be careful however that this does not happen again," he said, "Your homework is a potential application of the Force however. When you work on it allow the Force to flow through you."

And so he did. The next day there was another development. While Dudley was 'Luke looking' Luke noticed that he could feel where the searchers were and avoid them.

Ben was pleased with this breakthrough. He told him that he was quickly progressing. Apparently this 'Force perception' was something that would improve with time and practice.

After a few weeks Ben gave him a choice. "You've progressed well. There are two avenues that you can study. I can teach you lightsaber combat or more force techniques." The choice was not hard. As much as he liked force techniques he was really looking forward to lightsabers.

He smiled, "The Jedi have seven lighsaber forms. The one I will be teaching you is Shi-Cho. It was the first created shortly after the lightsaber was invented, when it became apparent that we needed set methods for lightsaber combat. is the most simple and that is it's strength. It is good against multiple opponents. I will teach you the technical parts but remember that the most important thing is the Force and it guiding you. All the training in the world is useless compared to the Force."

Ben took him down to the basement and taught Luke a few simple moves. To say that Shii-Cho was simple was a understatement. The blade was always held relatively horizontally. To block it was raised or lowered vertically to bat it away. Attacks were horizontal slashes. Luke supposed that this might be different on the more advanced levels.

He then showed him a device called a 'droid' and blindfolded him. The droid shot at him. The first few times he got hit. Then he dodged one. Guided by the Force he was later able to block one.

From then on he progressed. Not being able to practice on his own he was not able to progress as fast but he was still progressing. He continued to meditate and constantly apply the Force to what ever he worked on. His marks at school shot up. Dudley's gang never found him any more; He ran quickly and could sense where they were.

Within a few day's he was consistently blocking the shots. Ben introduced another droid but within a week he could block shots from both at the same time. Luke also practiced by other methods.

The first was katas. They were boring repetitions of moves. With them Ben introduced foot work. Despite being even more boring than katas, the footwork made sense. Shii-Cho relied on turns and spins. While this provides a weakness against single opponents, against many it allowed one to fight them all at once. The blade was held horizontally so that it covered the maximum amount of the spin.

He also began practicing against Ben. There was sparring where they fought with powered down blades. There was also a exercise called velocities where the sole objective was to avoid making holes in your defenses and cause your opponent to make holes in his.

Summer Break eventually came. With it he was able to study with Ben more. They began working of perception as well as levitation. For perception, Ben would release a mouse and have Luke find it or have Luke tell him what was behind a wall. Levitation was a challenge. It was different from the other techniques that he had learned in that it was not just the force strengthening or informing him but him causing it to do something. He had to reach out with his the force and grasp and lift. As time progressed, however, it too improved.

Having more free time and being able to practice new techniques at home Luke made much progress.

One day, however something very strange happened. A owl flew through the window carrying a letter...

AN: Revamped for the first time. The most notable change is the expansion on Luke's saber training. My review policy is still that I will try to send previews. I will not send previews of revamps because it is mostly stuff that you have already read.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic

The owl flew to Luke. He took the envelope and broke the wax seal. He pulled out a parchment letter.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September first. Acceptance or declination of you place at Hogwarts must be posted by 31 July. _

_Enclosed is your list of supplies and directions to key wizarding locations._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Tranfiguration professor_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He had known that magic was real but besides a abstract concept and some accidental magic he had never had any interactions with it.

"I suppose, Luke, the question is if you want to go," Ben said from behind him.

"Of course I do," Luke replied.

"Then let me tell you what I know about magic. When Lily Evans first showed up, she was brought to the Jedi because she was strange. She wore strange cloths appeared out of no where and had strange powers. We listened to her story and sensed the truth in it. We were on a mission to protect a queen and she was a great help. She met your father on that mission... Eventully we returned and brought he before the Jedi Consul. At first we thought she used the force. But it felt different and she had no midi-chlorians. Something which we had believed impossible. In the end we concluded several things. Firstly, magic and the Force are, though similar, two different things. Life requires one or the other. Each is respectively unique to the world it came from. Magic bends electrical currents; the finer technologies like computers don't work. Only things large electrical currents are undisrupted. This lead to speculation that magic is somehow related to electromagnetism. We know that it can create or destroy energy and mass and thus lowers entropy."

"Their world was, both when Lily left and returned, at war with a dark wizard named Voldemort," Ben finished.

Luke didn't understand most of what he said but nodded all the same. "So can we go get my supplies?"

"And so we shall."

"Ministry of Magic... St. Mungo (hospital)... Diagon Ally (shopping district)... can be reached through a pub called 'the Leaky Cauldron' in London." Luke said skimming down the page. After sending a acceptance letter they left.

Upon arriving in London it didn't take long to locate the Leaky Cauldron. The place glowed in the Force. Still, it was not the same as the Force. There was a subtle difference.

The bar had a chilled look about it. There was no greeting coming in. Small groups were huddled in corners of the bar, talking in whispered tones. Ben politely approached the bartender. "Could you direct us into the Ally?"

"Mugleborn? I'll let you in but if someone asks I had nothing to do with it." the bartender whispered.

He discreetly led them down a hall to a blank wall. "If you go through, your putting yourself at risk. Are you sure you want to go on?" seeing a nod he pulled out a wand and tapped the bricks before hurrying off.

The revealed ally, despite it being noon, was almost empty. Those who had business went about it in hurried strides. Luke could feel the fear seeping through the walls.

Hand dangling near his concealed lighsaber, Luke followed Ben to a marble building with a sign that proclaimed it 'Gringotts'. Inside a goblin took them down to his mother's volt. After a long roller coaster ride which Luke enjoyed but Ben didn't (he muttered about thinking he had escaped flying), they arrived at the vault. The vault dwarfed the gold. "Your mother was paid in full for her time in my world and given further pay for dieing on the job. It's no fortune but it should get you through school." Ben said.

With a bag of gold they left the vault. They got his book list from a store called 'Flourish and Blott's'. He got his cloaks and dragon hide gloves, his potion supplies and Cauldron. He decided against getting a pet. It was time to get a wand.

The wand shop was called Olivander's. Walking through the door he saw a man sitting behind the counter. Ben spoke, "Hello. This young man needs a wand. Could you help us."

The poor man jumped. He turned around and Luke could see that he was quite young. The man told them to look through the shelf. He reached out to the force and walked over to one. He opened the box and grasped the wand. It felt right. A burst of blue sparks erupted out of it.

The man looked surprised, "that's the fastest someones ever found their wand I think. Pass me the box." Luke obliged. "Holly and Phoenix tail feather. Looks pretty well crafted to me. Ten Galleons, please."

Luke passed the money well Ben asked, "You said that it looks pretty well crafted. I would have thought you made them yourself."

"Nah. Mr. Olivander makes them. I just sell them for him."

"Luke, what did you notice in the Ally." Ben asked.

"Everyone was afraid. The bartender did not want to associate with a 'mugleborn' what ever that is and the owners no longer work in their shops but instead hire people to do so to avoid danger. These are signs that the wizarding world is worse off that we realized."

"Very good, Padawan." Ben replied.

"Padawan? Your taking me as you apprentice?" Luke asked.

"If you accept."

"Of course."

When master and apprentice returned home they began preparing for Luke's departure. Ben began teaching katas and drills that Luke could practice at Hogwarts. He of course would need to be careful where he practiced. Having heard that Latin was important for magic he got Luke the 'Oxford Latin Course'. Luke set to work reading through his course books. And all to soon September first approached.

AN: Few changes. Mostly just spelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts

"Nine and three quarters, I wonder were that is," Luke said walking towards the nine and ten platforms. Through the training bond he felt his master's amusement. Reaching out through the force he felt the wall between the platforms. Sure enough there was the feel of magic on a perfectly squared section. Casting his mind inside he got a headache. The inside was bigger that the out. There was a whole train station inside. He hurriedly pulled back his perceptions.

Though Ben didn't look fazed Luke could feel through the bond that he had found it just as disconcerting as he did. "Well, I suppose we better go through."

The pair walked into the wall and passed through. The station was packed.

"Padawan, will you be okay on you own?" seeing a nod Ben continued, "Then have a good year." With that he vanished into the crowd. Luke couldn't help but feel nervousness. For the first time since he began his Force training he would be by his self.

After Jedi training lifting a trunk was nothing and Luke got onto the Hogwarts Express. He found a empty compartment and began to read his 'Oxford Latin Course.' He reviewed the Latin pronunciations at the beginning of the book. They were simple: 'v' are pronounced as 'w', 'c' are always hard, no unpronounced letters, and under certain circumstances 'i' can be like a 'y'.

He glanced through the first vocabulary list and then read the section at the back of the book. Nomative and acusitive case were simple enough to understand. If a ball is kicked it is acusative. If it hits the wall, it is nomative.

Before the train left another boy joined him. The two sat in silence. Eventually a girl came in. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full or does not want to be near a 'mudblood'."

"Of course." Luke answered.

"So, do you know any magic?" she asked.

"_Lumos,"_he incanted. The tip of his wand lit up.

She through her glasses to the floor. "Reparo" and the fixed themselves.

A boy flanked by two other appeared at the door. "I am impressed. Two mudbloods using magic. What about the blood-traitor?"

The previously quite boy in the corner shouted, "Your the scum who killed my brother!"

"Watch it weasel. You just came dangerously close to accusing me of being a deatheater. Bad things tend to happen to people who do that. We will to enjoying the remainder of you life. Enjoy it; it won't last long." he said and left.

"Welcome to the wizarding world. Us blood-traitors and mudbloods are lucky to survive through Hogwarts." said the boy in the corner cynically.

The two mugleborns shuddered. Luke buried himself in the force and brushed his concealed lightsaber with his hand.. After a while he resumed reading. Soon enough they were at Hogwarts.

Upon arriving a gigantic man led them to some boats. Everyone gasped when they saw Hogwarts. They sailed to a door and entered.

A crippled woman met them. She lead them through a series of corridors into a room. There she began speaking. "In a few moments you will be sorted into your house. There are four: Gryfindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be your family. Your success will urn point and your misdeeds lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup."

The first years were startled when ghost went through the room they were in. They eventually passed through. When the lady returned she led them into another room. They were on a raised section with a table on it. Beneath there were four tables that students sat at. The room was lit by floating candles. The room appeared to open up to the sky. In front of them was a stool with a old hat on it.

Suddenly a rim on the hat opened up and it began to sing

_I am here to sort you all_

_except for the sorted_

_who are generally tall_

_but all you first years_

_your generally small_

_and I'll put you all_

_were you belong_

_perhaps you belong in Gryfindor_

_Home to the brave and noble, Or_

_perhaps you should be in Hufflepuff,_

_loyal and working till they know their stuff_

_Then there is Ravenclaw_

_smart enough to put us in awe_

_finally there is Slytherin_

_ambition and cunning shall cause them to win_

_In one of these for you shall belong_

_Put me on your head and all tell you which one._

When the hat finished, the students clapped. One by one the students were called up. Luke watched as people were sorted into various houses. A few people in came his turn.

"Evans, Luke." announced the professor.

Luke walked over and put the hat on his head._ Interesting... Another world... Interesting... You are noble but Gryfindor is not for you. You are not that ambitious. You are loyal to these Jedi and willing to work hard. But your defining trait is intelligence..._ "Ravenclaw!"

He took a seat at the table. The person beside him welcomed him and he looked up to see the girl who he met on the train, he now heard was named Hermione Granger, sorted into Ravenclaw. She walked over and sat beside him. The boys who had bothered them on the train, named Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sorted in Slytherin. Ron Weasly, the boy that had sat in the compartment with him, was sorted into Gryfindor.

They went they went upstairs they were told the password 'non esto stultus' (which Luke was sure was Latin) and they were directed to their dormitories. His stuff was at his bead. He closed his four-poster and changed into his pajamas. As he did, he slipped his lightsaber under his pillow.

He decided to finish another paragraph of Latin translation he was on before going to sleep.

_Decemus, puer magnus et stultus, litteras aegre discit. Magister eum iubet tabulam ad se ferre; tabulam spectat. 'Decime,' inquit, 'asinus es; litteras non recte scribis.'_

With help from the side-bar Luke translated it to: _Decemus, a large and stupid boy, has dificulty learning his letters. The master orders him to bring his tablet to him; he looks at the tablet. 'Decimus' he said, 'you are a ass; you don't write your letters correctly.' _The idea inspired him. He wrote: _Dudleyus, puer magnus et stultus, litteras aegere discit..._ Before he went to sleep.

The next morning a older student directed him to the main hall. After eating he went to defense.

A half hour later, Luke found himself, along with the rest of his class, sitting in the DADA classroom waiting for professor Potter. Five minutes after the start of class he still had not shown up. He idly wondered what was going on. Was it a test? Or had something happened? Maybe punctuality was not important in the wizarding world. But on their first class? He doubted it.

Suddenly their was a flash of red light going over his head. A stunner! Luke had read about those before. He felt some nervousness and allowed the Force to flow through him, easing his fears.

He felt a lurch in the force and spun out of the perceived danger. A knife whizzed by his lower robe. This was getting serious and he couldn't defend himself with his wand. His hand hovered near his lightsaber. _I know that I am not supposed to use it unless necessary but there is no way this situation does not count as serious_, thought Luke.

In a swift motion his lighsaber was ignited in his hand. He quickly saw the hooded figure who was apparently his attacker. The attacker looked startled but conjured another propelled knife. They were all coming from one direction though and thus it was much easier block them. "obsecroque," the figure muttered and upon seeing the knife blocked again, "accio." Luke felt his lightsaber fly from his grasp. The hood of his attacker fell revealing the face of professor Potter.

As it flew towards professor Potter he tried to pull it back with the force. But it was like try to grasp a oiled rope. The lightsaber slowed but did not stop.

"It appears that you have some abilities with wandless magic, Evans," he said. He nearly said more but a brown haired girl cut him off.

"You could of hurt us!," she blurted as she recovered but after speaking she looked down to her feet.

"Mrs..." he trailed off.

"Granger, sir," she muttered.

"Mrs. Granger, we are at war. The number of people who have died in the last five years alone is in the thousands. My goal is to insure you survive. I do not cater to your comfort. Any damage could have been healed with a few charms," said professor Potter, "you should have reacted like Evans. However Evans, you should have reacted with magic. Swinging this little toy around was a foolish response. It is too dangerous for you to have. I'm afraid I will have to confiscate it."

"Please sir, it is the only thing I have from my father," Luke pleaded.

"Your father... As touching as that is it is to dangerous for you to have. Your swinging it arbitrarily was a threat to your fellow students," professor Potter's face gained a malicious look.

"But I was not just swinging it around randomly, I was..."

"You were..." He prompted, " that is what I thought. Don't try to make excuses. Not that I'd expect more from a bastard like you." Hearing the gasps he clarified, "For the benefit of the muggleborns I will inform you that I mean a person who's parents were not married when they conceived said person."

Luke knew not to get angry. His lessons with Ben had taught him that. He simply ignored the comments. _Anger leads to Hate_._ Hate leads to the Dark Side._

"You have disrupted this class enough," He said, " I will escort you to the Headmaster."

_Strength over Fear. _He would not give him the satisfaction of fear anyways. He was the wronged party and if he got taken to the headmaster's office would be justified. He hoped.

Professor Potter led Luke to the Headmaster's office. It was a complex path. Luke drew on the Force to memorize the path. Eventually they came to a gargoyle. "Cherry-Blasters," he gave the password.

Professor Potter led him up the staircase. "James, Mr Evans, enter."

"Headmaster, this insolent boy has swung this," here he showed the still ignited lightsaber, "thing around in my class. It was disrespectful and dangerous."

"Sir, if I had just swung it I would not have been able to deflect your knives. My technique was precise and controled. Please return my lightsaber. It was my father's," Luke pleaded.

At the word 'father' Dumbledore paled, "What knives?"

"The ones that professor Potter shot at me to test us," Luke explained.

Professor Potter said nothing and Dumbledore decided. "I will not deprive you of a heirloom or defense in this war. See to it that you do not use it in your classes or around students." Dubledore passed back the lightsaber, "if you could excuse me and Professor Potter."

"Of course, Sir."

He went to the bottom of the staircase and drew on the Force. It flowed through him and enhanced his hearing. A normal person might not be able to eavesdrop from here but a Force user could.

"James, this needs to end. I know you loved Lily but you can not let this continue. The sorting hat no longer sends mugleborns to Gryfindor. Why? Because you will abuse your position as head of Gryfindor and take out Lily's hurting you on them. Why did you provoke her son? You would have hurt him! Knives take more than simple healing charms!"

"I was aiming for limbs, Albus,"said professor Potter.

"What did you want? Him to need skeli-grow? James, this needs to end." professor Dumbledore was close to shouting.

"She deserved better! She deserved me! She deserved better than a bastard who would not marry her and leave her when she was pregnant." Professor Potter shouted.

"Perhaps." professor Dumbledore conceded, "but this needs to stop. Your the best defense teacher I've had since I became headmaster. I can't afford to loose you in the middle of this war. But if this does not stop the board of governors might get involved."

The two came down the stairs. Creating a excuse on the spot he said, "Sirs, I don't know how to get back to where I was and need to get to my next class."

Dumbledore cut off any comment from professor Potter, "Transfiguration I believe. I will escort you."

AN: Don't expect a update till Friday. The Oxford Latin Course extracts are just that Oxford Latin Course extracts; full credit to it.

I would like to inform everyone of my review policy. Any polite reviews will be rewarded with a preview.


	4. Chapter 4

The Headmaster

For a few moments they walked in silence. Then Dumbledore spoke, "That is a interesting device that you have there. Is it enchanted?"

"No. It uses muggle technology," Luke answered.

"I was not aware that muggles had progressed that far," Dubledore responded.

"I really can't talk about it."

"Perhaps. But I already have somewhat of a idea. I have friends in the Department of Mysteries. Your mother was not able to give a report but we can conclude things. Tracking charm couldn't find her. The Department concluded that she was in another dimension," Dumbledore responded as they turned around a corner.

Luke didn't respond and Dumbledore continued, "Just remember that my office's door is always open."

Luke now saw that they were at the transfiguration classroom. Dumbledore opened the door. "Please excuse Mr. Evans, Professor McGonagal. He had a slight alteration with Professor Potter."

Professor McGonagal, who Luke recognized as the lady who led them to the sorting, looked like a very strict lady, her age was apparent in her gray hair and wrinkled face. It was clear that she had had a hard life. She had only one leg and held a walking stick in one hand. She did not look surprised when Dumbledore mentioned that he had had a problem with professor Potter. "Of course. Please take a seat Mr Evans. We were just about to begin the lesson." Luke barely noticed Dumbledore leaving.

"Now Mr. Evans, I was just telling the class that transfiguration needs to be taken seriously. Goofing off will result being asked to leave the class and not returning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor," Luke responded respectfully.

"Very well. Before I begin teaching magic you should know what magic is. What is something that you know about magic?"

Hermione Granger put up her hand. "Yes, Mrs..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger. Magic has many different forms, one of the major ones is transfiguration."

"Very good." Seeing Luke's hand she said, "Mr. Evans."

"It interferes with electronics."

Seeing no more hands she began teaching. "Magic is something that some people have and others do not. One is more likely to have it if their parents had it but it is not necessary. There are many types of magic. Each one is divided into dark, neutral and light. There is a full spectrum in each one but we will only study the neutral. Both extremes are dangerous. Dark lords are more common but there have been light lords as well. A notable example is Ghitt Broo who became so obsessed that he gave death penalties to anyone who so much as stepped on the tow of another person. The two types of magic that you are likely to learn are transfiguration and charms. If you desire you may learn divination in third year. In sixth if there is enough interest in the student body they may learn other types. Transfiguration and charms are interchangeable. A skilled wizard or which can create the same effect with either. Transfiguration can conjure a charm. Charms can morph a object. It is simply more difficult. In fourth year you will begin conjuring. In fifth you will learn how to transfigure something to have magical properties and in sixth you will study the conjuration of spells." Here she stopped, noticing Hermione's hand. "Yes, Mrs. Granger."

"Professor, I had read that it was impossible to cast spells with out a focus. Professor Potter said that Luke had some abilities with wandless magic."

Professor McGonagal looked angry, "Wandless magic or focusless magic is a term for accidental magic. To say someone has a talent for it is a insult because it implies that their magic is uncontrolled and thus that the person is not that talented."

"Your first assignment is to transform your match into a needle. The incantation is transformo."

Luke knew that it was necessary to picture the change. He lifted his wand, opened himself to the force, pictured the change and the incantation came off his lips. "_Transformo" _The match easily changed into a needle.

Professor McGonagal came over and acknowledged his achievement with a smile. Shortly after, Hermione finished the same transfiguration. Luke practiced switching it back and forth until lunch. He ate in silence.

After lunch he had a double spare and spent it researching defensive spells so that he could defend himself with his wand. He memorized the incantations and methods for casting the 'protego' shield 'expelliarmus' for disarming and 'petrificul totalus' body binding curse.

He then began reading his Latin book. When he finished translating 'Flavius' story: The Siege of Troy' he flipped to the back of the book. One of the exercises set out for the chapter was English to Latin. How could he do them? He would never know if he was correct. For that matter, how did he know that his translations were correct?

And he still needed to find a place to practice with his lightsaber. Perhaps he should take the headmaster up on his offer about 'his door always being open'.

Having memorized the path there, it was easy for Luke to get to the headmaster's office. He gave the password and walked up the steps. Before he knocked a voice said, "Come in" and he did. The headmaster's office was the same as last time. A golden bird sat on a perch and exotic objects and old tomes sat on the shelves. "Mr. Evans, how can I help you?" asked the aged headmaster.

"I heard that Latin was important for magic so I started learning it. I need someone who can look over my work. Are there any professor's who might be willing."

"Well, professor Vector will be happy. He has been wanting to teach Latin for years. However the fact that you are learning Latin is a small problem. Latin along with runes is the masterpiece of ancient wizards. It perfectly channels magic. The problem is that if you don't know how to stop the flow you can seriously injure yourself. To prevent this many spells have mistakes built in. This slows the flow. I need you to promise me that you will pronounce spells as they are in English pronunciation and not create new spells."

"I promise"

"Excellent, I will tell professor Vector at the next staff meeting. Is there anything else?"

"Is there a place where I can practice with my lightsaber?"

"That is your sword that professor Potter tried to confiscate," seeing a nod he continued, "I have an idea. I will show it to you but you must allow me to supervise your first practice to see that it is not dangerous."

The condition seemed reasonable to Luke and he soon found himself walking behind the headmaster. He lead him to the fifth floor. The headmaster paced back and forth three times and a door appeared. The headmaster went through and Luke followed.

The room was ideal. It was large and padded. Luke strode towards the center. He opened himself further to the Force. In a swift motion his lightsaber was in his hand. He moved into the Shii-Cho starting stance.

He began with a simple kata. He moved faster and faster as it went on. When he finished he immediately began a more complex one.

When he finished, he heard a clapping sound. Professor Dumbledore was clapping. "Are there any supplies you would like? This room is 'the Room of Requirements'. If you need something it will give it to you. Just picture it." said the headmaster when he was done clapping.

Luke pictured to droids identical to the ones at his master's house. They appeared and began firing. Luke easily deflected all the shots.

"Bravo! Can it deflect spells as well?" asked the headmaster

"I don't know." responded Luke.

"Well, let's find out." Professor Dumbledore fired a spell at Luke. It hit his lightsaber. The lightsaber flickered for a moment and the spell passed through. Luke found all his body parts frozen in place. A flick of the headmaster's wand freed him. "I guess not. Do you know any defensive spells?" Seeing a nod he continued, "Would you like to try a magical duel?" seeing another nod he said "Cast the first spell."

Luke deactivated his lightaber and put it in his cloak. He then drew his wand. "_Expelliarmus_." The spell flew at the headmaster who deflected it back at Luke who span out of the way. The duel continued. Luke used Shii-Cho to dodge the headmaster's spells. The headmaster was however to skilled to be defeated by a young school boy's spells. Eventually he sent a rapid flurry of spells. There were to many for Luke to dodge and he got hit. His wand flew into the headmaster's hands. He could have pulled it back with the Force but did not want to do the apparently impossible. Uncanny dodging and a glowing sword were already pushing it.

"I must say, that was the best dueling I've ever seen from a first year."

"So I can practice hear anytime I like." Luke asked.

"While it is clear that you are very skilled I would like you to be supervised just in case. Some of the ghost hear were once knights. I am sure one could watch you. They could probably teach you as well as supervise." Dubledore conditioned.

Luke did not have much of a choice. "Okay."

"Then have a good day."

After the practice Luke went to the owlrey and sent a letter to Ben. He described the various happenings. He then went to his dormitory, meditated and then slept.

The next day a ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick, approached him. He set a schedule with the ghost. The two met every evening in the Room of Requirements. Luke practiced and Nearly-Headless Nick watched. The first lesson he only helped Luke with one thing, understanding how someone could be 'nearly-headless', something which Luke could have done without knowing. After a few sessions, Nick showed Luke how he was trained to fight. It was similar to Shii-Cho. It was a little more brute and had using wands incorporated into it. It took a while but Luke was able to incorporate it into his Shii-Cho. Despite the fact that the two styles were similar, both based on traditional sword fighting, the feet of incorporating one into the other was significant to someone of Luke's skill.

He got a letter from Professor Vector. Professor Vector was very excited to have someone to teach Latin. He had never seen the 'Oxford Latin Course' but after borrowing it for a few days corrected all of Luke's translations and agreed to correct English to Latin. Vector also wanted to teach Luke more math and gave him some books to read. Luke suspected that Professor Vector had decided to make him into the perfect Arithmacy (which Luke learned was the study of understanding, changing and making spells) student.

He also got a letter from Ben. Ben was concerned about the headmaster. At one point he wrote:

_Just be careful Padawan. Vader fell because he trusted someone who he should not have. This professor Dumbledore is taking a surprising amount of interest. He has already found away to have all your training watched. Be wary._

AN: Here it is. And this puts the story 5000 words. I am about to revamp the story. Suggestions on what needs to be improved would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween and Horror

Potions was a interesting class. The professor hated the class and the class returned the sentiments. Sometimes he seemed to hate Luke more than the rest of the class, sometimes less. Luke was cautions at every step and focused on what he was doing. His potion was reasonably close to the way it was supposed to look. Luke thought that it was a good start.

DADA was even more interesting. Professor Potter never cast spells that could cause permanent damage but that was about the only boundary and Luke's new Shii-Cho was the only thing that prevented him from taking a very long trip to the hospital wing. Pain must be a powerful motivator however, Luke's arsenal of combat spells grew exponentially.

Charms was one of Luke's favorite classes. The professor was friendly and the subject interesting. He excelled in it. He also did very well in Transfiguration.

Herblogy fascinated Luke. Having spent the last year and a bit hearing about creatures from other planets seeing these mysterious plants was like listening to Ben's tales.

His Latin studies went well and he was nearly done book one.

Astronomy started and Luke enjoyed it also. He looked at them and imagined the planets that Ben had gone to. He even imagined going to them himself.

History of Magic was a good chance to meditate. It was about the only thing it was good for. That or reading books as the professor did not seem to notice that they were not the course book. He periodically leafed through the textbook but found that it was almost as dry as the teacher.

Occasionally he would talk about the various subjects with Hermione Granger. Generally, people were to scared to associate with muggleborns in fear that it might cause Voldemort to hunt them down. Even other muggleborns were sometimes to scared. Hermione was still cautious but occasionally they would walk to class together reviewing the topic.

Flying lessons went well. He was a natural in the air. It was like walking. Nothing exciting happened in it but he heard that the Gryfindor-Slytherin group had been a little more exciting. Apparently, Ronald Weasly accepted Draco Malfoy's challenge to a duel. And that had Luke worried, as a Jedi he held a obligation to prevent innocents from being hurt. If he thought Draco Malfoy was going to be hurt he would not want to interfere but he had a suspicion that Malfoy had been raised being taught dueling.

And so, Luke was following Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom to the trophy room. After they had waited for ten minutes Luke came out of the corner that he had been hiding behind.

"So you finally arrived, Malfoy!" Ronald shouted, mistaking Luke for Draco Malfoy.

"No, I am Luke Evans." Luke corrected, "I think that Malfoy set you up. That instead of coming he tipped off the teachers. There is no way that he would be late by ten minutes. Come, let's get out of here."

They barely made it around the corner when they heard footsteps. They started running and Luke had to go at a pace that they could keep up at. The foot steps were gaining. They turned a corner and saw Peeves, the poltergeist. "Little Firsties you-"

"You want to let us by. You don't want to tell anyone which way we went." Luke had never used a mind trick before but he had seen Ben do it.

"I want to let you by. I don't want to tell anyone which way you went." Peeves parroted. Luke couldn't believe his luck, succeeding on his first try. But there was not time to marvel. They ran up the stairs and turned in on the third floor. Before they knew it they were at the forbidden corridor. Luke unlocked the door with the Force. They stepped in. The footsteps passed by presumably thinking the door was locked.

However they had bigger problems. In front of them was a three-headed dog. The dog was sleepy at first. Slowly it got more menacing. The footsteps long passed, they walked towards the door. They exited but not before Luke noticed a trapdoor. Once outside they decided to go their separate ways.

When Luke arrived in his common room he knelt on his bed. He couldn't meditate however. His mind was going a million miles an hour. The fact that Hogwarts was hiding something that needed that amount of protection did not bode well for the students in the middle of a war. Eventually he gave up and went to sleep. A sleep which did not come easily.

The weeks continued to pass. Luke continued to excel in his classes. But his sense of dread refused to go away.

He had disjointed dreams of the Great Hall's doors flying open. Of giants and soul sucking creatures. The great hall always had Halloween decorations. Of a cloaked figure. Of running and fighting.

Luke suspected they were visions. On that basis Ben was going to be in Hogsmade, a near by town, on Halloween. The days crept by though and it was eventually Halloween.

Everyone else was annoyingly happy. Blissfully unaware of any impending danger. Through the feast Luke ate little. He always had a hand on his lightsaber and the other near his wand.

Eventually, the dreaded knock came. The doors flew open revealing giants. The Great Hall grew cold. Luke jumped backwards. He opened himself heavily to the Force. He made a signal in it to alert Ben. His lightsaber flashed in his right hand. His wand was in his left. The teachers rose and silver creatures flew at the door. The coldness seemed to fade a little. He drew further on the Light Side and the cold fade all together. The screams faded out. He was focused.

A flame whip flew from Dumbledore's wand over the students, lashing at the giants. A flurry of spells flew at the giants from the other staff and more cool-headed students. Luke charged a giant. The Force guided his aim and a breaking curse shattered a giant's club in his face. Luke slashed at the same giant. A large gash appeared and the giant fell backwards. Several giants had fallen but many more were there. A cloaked figure dashed for a hallway.

All the teachers looked like they wanted to follow the figure. Luke had a idea as to what the figure was doing. He was going for the trapdoor. However the students needed to be defended.

Luke did not know any aerial techniques and continued to slash at the giants legs. He made deep gashes making it impossible for them to stand. His dodged all the club swings with the aid of the Force.

Most of the giants had fallen. A cloaked creature glided up to Luke. It seemed to exude a sense of cold. Luke stabbed it with his lightsaber but it did not seem to effect it. It continued to come forward. One of the silver creatures that the teachers had summoned chased it away.

He twirled away from a flash of sickly green. He then lunged forward and lopped off his attackers head. His attacker had been human; guilt filled him but there was no time and the Force washed away the emotion and replaced with a feeling of sad necessity. He slashed at another attackers legs and fired a curse at another. The first lost his legs but the other simply reflected the curse. Luke sidestepped and executed a series of rapid slashes.

By now there were few attackers left. Luke saw Ben's lightsaber in the distance. And he realized that he could do something that no one else could. With force aided speed he could head the cloaked figure off at the trapdoor.

Drawing yet more heavily on the Force, he ran. He was a blur in the hallways. At the stairs he jumped across and then again to the other side. Landing on the third floor he continued running. The door to the trapdoor had been blown off it's hinges and the three-headed dog lay dead. He opened the trapdoor and fell.

He landed on a soft bunch of vines. He began to move towards the wall when a vine caught his heal. Devils Snare. He had been fascinated by it because it reminded him of Ben's adventures into jungles of man eating plants.

He stopped struggling and it let him fall through.

He walked to the next door The next room was full of flying keys. The opposing door was clearly opened by one. He simply reached with the Force and pushed the locking mechanism.

It opened to reveal a chess set. It was obvious that he was supposed to win a game of chess. He didn't have time for this. He walked towards the black pieces which drew their swords. He gathered the Force around himself and vaulted over them.

The final test was a riddle. After a few minutes Luke solved it and drank the appropriate potion. He stepped through the flames.

The figure now had his hood lowered. The face matched the descriptions of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even his appearance was terrifying His face was halfway between a humans and a snake's. "Voldemort,"he said. He was open to the Force more that he had ever been.

"Luke Evans... We meet at last. I have heard interesting things about you." The Dark Lord hissed.

Before he knew it a flurry of subduing spells were flying at him. He managed to dodge many but one hit and ropes twisted around him.

"Do you know why I am here, Mr. Evans?" Voldemort asked.

"To steal something." Luke answered.

"To steal the Philosopher's Stone. It will give me immortality. Do you wish to stop me?"

The question was rhetorical but Luke needed to buy more time. He needed to stop Voldemort from getting the stone. He began to wrap the force around his lightsaber. "Of course I do. Who wants a massacring mad man to live forever?"

To his surprise Voldemort laughed. "Good." He levitated Luke towards a mirror that Luke had not noticed before. Luke looked into it and saw himself put the stone in his pocket. To his surprise he felt his pocket bulge.

"Hand it over, Evans." Voldemort ordered.

Luke didn't give a response. He had wrapped his lightsaber in the Force. He pulled it up, cutting his bindings and propelled it at the Dark Lord. He jumped back and grabbed the stone in his pocket.

And saw his lightsaber pierce the Dark Lord's heart.

Voldemort's body crumpled to the ground.

Luke's mind burst into pain. Voldemort was trying to posses him. He pushed with the Force but it was not enough. He needed Magic... Pain... Magic needed Latin... To go out is ire...Eo, is, it... Pain... istis...i, ite... pain...out... ex... exi... His mind focused on that word and the thought of expelling Voldemort from his mind. With both the Force and Magic he was able to force Voldemort to 'go out'.

It was bright. Too bright for the awakening Luke Evans. As his vision cleared he made out to figures. Ben and the headmaster. "Master, Professor, the stone!"

"Calm down, Padawan, all is well." Ben's word's were accompanied by a calming wave of the Force. "The stone has been dealt with."

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"When Voldemort tried to poses you, you fell and the Stone shattered. Some of it got into your hand and dissolved in you blood stream... It is slowly making the Elixir of Life... preventing aging."

Luke connected the dots, "Then I'll never go through puberty?"

"Very acute of you... Professor Vector believes that he can incorporate the stone into your Magic which, because it is involved in Puberty, would allow you to got through it... Otherwise Professors Flickwit, Snape and McGonagal believe that their respective fields can force it."

"Integrate it? Is it conflicting with it now?" Luke asked worried.

"A bit.. If we can't fix it, it will always be like your casting with the wrong wand. That is very difficult."

Luke examined himself with the Force. There was something different about his blood... But there was also something different about his mind. "What else changed?"

Ben took over. "Padawan, when Voldemort tried to poses you mind he forged a link. I was able to sever it but some of his... essence seeped over. I purified your mind as much as was possible and I think that meditation can do the rest."

"How is the world reacting to Voldemort's fall?"  
Dumbledore was about to answer when the Madame Promfrey came in. "You've distressed the poor boy enough, this is a hospital wing and my patients need rest.

"Of course, Poppy." Dumbledore was wise enough to concede. "We will be by tomorrow Luke, and try to not break are promise again. Your lucky that it only resulted in a longer stay in the hospital wing." Luke had almost forgotten about 'exi'.

"Heal quickly, Padawan." Ben left.

Over the following days Luke had many visitors. Madame Promfrey kept anyone who was not there in regards to his health out. Professor Vector brought in unspeakables who joined forces with Nicholas Flamel to solve the puberty problem.

The meeting with Nicholas Flamel was awkward. Luke apologized for breaking the Philosopher's Stone while Flamel apologized for the problems his creation was causing.

While in the hospital wing Luke practiced a cleansing trance Ben had shown him. With it he was able to get rid of much of Voldemort's influence... But Luke knew that the pull of the dark side would always be a little stronger. Among Voldemort's influence Luke did find something useful. Voldemort left behind the gift of Parseltonge. It did not make up for the permanent stain in his mind but it was a start.

After a few day Madame Promfrey could no longer find a reason to keep him in the hospital wing. Luke found out what she had been protecting him from. It could be summarized in one newspaper article:_  
We all know that a student, Luke Evans, brought about the defeat of You-Know-Who. But few know anything about Luke Evans. This reporter found out._

_Luke Evans mother, Lily Evans, was working on a device, called the veil of death, in the Department of Mysteries when she disappeared. She reappeared, pregnant, dieing and with a friend. She died giving birth and for some reason the DoM let her friend and son go without questioning the friend. It was concluded that she was in a alternate reality._

_Luke Evans began attending Hogwarts this year. He has excelled in all his classes. _

_When he went down to face You-Know-Who some of the legendary Philosopher's stone pierced his skin a dissolved. It is causing serious medical problems including difficulty to preform magic and stunted growth._

AN: I am postponing the rewrite. I want to finish Philosopher's stone before hand. There are one or two more chapters left.

Special thanks to Eruravenne for the review. Next time leave a signed one or a email address so I can send the preview.

I don't have my copy of the books at the moment. I can't check spells or names. The spells I create ARE grammatically and in spelling correct. I think. I'm no Latin major.

If someone can find a ghost for Luke's supervisor I'd appreciate it. Preferably a 'sir'. Otherwise I'll use nearly headless Nick. The idea for the stone was inspired by a story where he absorbed it magically. It was by DarthBill.


	6. Chapter 6

The Department of Mysteries and End of Impromptu Holidays

Ben still didn't trust Dumbledore. Luke couldn't help but think that he was a tad bit paranoid but who was he to question his master. On his orders Luke was cautious around Dumbledore.

They had concluded that there was a leak in the DoM. Still they had no choice but to trust them with the 'puberty problem'.

With the amount of disclosure that had already happened, Ben concluded that they should perform a planned disclosure. After listening to Ben for a few minutes, Luke decided he never wanted to have anything to do with politics. Never.

The unspeakables continued to visit him. They would cast diagnostic spells and mutter amongst themselves. Much more forthcoming was Nicholas Flamel, who tried to explain things... But the key word was tried; Luke was lucky to understand a single word per sentence. The only person who had successfully explained anything was professor Vector who put it in layman's terms. Basically the dissolved stone was like a magnet and his magic another. Right now there touching but both sides were positive and so they were repelling. If they turned around the stone's, the two would attract and act like a single magnet.

At the moment the most feasible route seemed to be forcing a massive flow of magic through Luke. It would, they speculated, turn the field. The reason they had not done it yet was that forcing large amounts of magic through someone was not a very safe thing to do.

However, they had ruled out most of the other possibilities and it was looking like they might have to use the 'large amounts of magic' strategy.

The Minister of Magic was demanding to speak to Luke. It was necessary to allow it now that Luke was out of the hospital wing. And that is how Luke found himself in a spare classroom with Ben, Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"Headmaster, Mr. Evans, and you must be Ben's guardian." The Minister greeted.

"His master, actually, he is my apprentice." Ben corrected evenly.

"In what?" the minister asked.

"The Jedi arts, Minister." Ben was straight forward.

"And what are the 'Jedi Arts'."

Had it not been for the fact that the did not want to alienate the Minister Luke had no doubt that Ben would of given a 'cryptic Jedi Master response'. Instead he answered, "You know, I have no doubt Minister, of Luke's mother's disappearance. She reappeared in a very different world. In this world there was no magic. In it's place was the Force." To emphasize his point he moved a hand and the teacher's desk moved. "Many of us acted as the highest level of law enforcement, the Jedi. We defended democracy and it's ideals. Another Force strong with a lust for power worked his way up into a position of power. He destroyed democracy, created a dictator ship and tried to kill the Jedi. He killed Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. Luke's mother was injured. She created a portal back to this world and brought and rescued me by bringing me here. She died in childbirth and I used the Force to cause the Department of Mysteries to let me and Luke go."

"I see..." the Minister said slowly, "Do you think you world can ever be saved?"

"I think that we would need a outside source to help us."

The minister's face lit up. "Well, I am sure we can give monetary support."

"Luke is the new beginning of the Jedi. When his training is done we will return... With any support you will give us. Though soldiers would be ideal..."

"I think that in a few years we might be able to help you. It will of course be up to the next minister."

"That is all we can ask."

"Mr. Evans, there is nothing I can say to express my gratitude for your getting rid of Voldemort."

"It was my duty as a Jedi," Luke responded shortly.

"Well, however I can help you I will try to. The Department of Mysteries has put your problem as it's highest priority. And anything you need for your training is available to you."

"Thank you, Minister."

The minister left. Ben mentioned that it had gone well and they went to get lunch.

After a few days the DoM decided that they had to use the 'lot's of Magic option'. The ritual was simple. There was a point for a magically charged crystal with a line of magically conducting ink. At the end of the link was a spot for Luke's legs. There was a spot for Luke's head followed by a link to another crystal which would absorb magic. All Luke had to do was lay down.

Luke stood at the 'foot point' aware that he was about to take a risk. Forcing down his nervousness he sat down and put his head at the 'head point'.

It was not painful. It was overwhelming. It stripped away any defense and left him bear, over run by the power that flowed through him. It was awing. Luke was tempted to shield himself with the Force but knew that it would cause problems.

Then it finished. The flow was done. He felt someone grab his hand and lift him up. He drew on the Force and cleared his mind. Strengthened by the Force he stood.

"How do you feel, Mr Evans." Questioned a unspeakable.

"Tired."

"The diagnostic charms are showing your Magic to have integrated. Are you able to confirm this by casting a spell."

Luke didn't respond but instead drew his wand, "Lumos" he incanted though he wanted to say 'lux'. His wand lit up brightly. He was better.

Satisfied that he was better, he was told that he should get some rest. He crawled into bead and did not bother to meditate. As soon as he was in, he was asleep.

The next morning Luke felt better. He checked himself with the Force and though he seemed different that before the stone incident he felt 'right'.

Because of Voldemort's death, school had been ended for celebrations. It was expected to be at least another weak before they reconvened. The few students who had not gone home stared at Luke in awe.

Luke and Ben met in the Room of Requirements. Ben spent a hour testing Luke's abilities. He finally concluded, "You've improved. Your father insisted on neglecting his meditations. You have not done this which means that we can move on to certain trances. Your success in integrating a similar style into Shii-Cho is a great feat for someone at your level. I have decided to begin teaching you a new lightsaber form. I would like you to either choose Ataru, a acrobatic form, or Soresu , a defensive form.

Luke knew that his major problem in dueling was that his potential paths of escape consisted of three things: left, right or down. If he could add up to that list he would be able to dodge most attacks. "Ataru, Master."

Ben nodded. "In that case, let us begin. How high is your Force aided jump?"

Luke's studies were intensive. Ben and him worked Ataru for much of the weak. They also worked on trances which were a sort of harnessed meditation. Luke was taught the basics of two techniques, a healing trance, and a sleep substitution. With Luke focused on his studies, time passed very quickly.

Eventually the time came for classes came. Luke was treated to no shortage of stairs from students as he made his way to the DADA classroom. It just made the fact that his first class was with professor Potter worse.

He stepped through the door to professor Potter's class and took a seat. That is sat and was prepared to leap when professor Potter inevitably shot a spell at him. The spell came as soon as professor Potter came through the door. Instead of whirling to the side as professor Potter was expecting, he jumped. The defense classroom had a high ceiling but it still prevented Luke from using the trough power of Ataru- height. After a week of study he was far from a master of Ataru but he was able to guide his fall between the spells. He landed on a desk. He jumped again somersaulting over professor Potter. He cast a spell which was only blocked by a last minute shield.

He simply jumped again and cast a hail of spells at professor Potter. This time one hit him. Thee body binding curse was enough to stop professor Potter. Luke walked over and pointed his wand. "_finite incantem_."

Professor Potter's face twisted into a rage "Obsecro" a knife shot at Luke's chest. Luke sidestepped, forewarned by the Force. Luke shot another body binding curse. Professor Potter was blind with rage and did not see it. Luke felt anger bubbling up and promptly squished it. Looking to one of the awe-struck students Luke said, "I am going to the headmaster. Watch professor Potter." The student nodded. Luke swiftly walked through the corridors up to the headmaster's office. He was there shortly. He knocked. "Enter." and he did. "What can I do for you Mr Evans?" asked the headmaster.

"Professor Potter just tried to kill me. I thought I should get you." Luke maintained a calm voice. The headmaster looked at him incredulously and then got up and walked towards the door. The two quickly headed towards the defense classroom.

They entered the classroom to see professor Potter, body bound, being watched like a hawk by the student Luke had ordered.

Dumbledore looked at a Hufflepuff and asked "Ms. Bones, Could you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, sir. Professor Potter and Luke had their customary duel at the beginning of the class. By a lot of jumping Luke was able to overcome professor Potter. Professor Potter was angry and conjured a fast moving knife at Luke's heart. Luke sidestepped, bound him and went to get you." The girl said.

Dumbledore sighed, "Mr. Evans, release professor Potter."

Luke complied and Professor Potter began shouting. "lies- All of it. Albus, Don't believe this madness. Evans is a arrogant-"

"That is enough, Professor Potter. Mr. Evans, if you could follow us to my office." Luke nodded, the headmaster continued. "Class dismissed, please explain the situation to professor McGonagal."

Over the course of the walk to the headmaster's office, professor Potter tried to complain several times. Each time Dumbledore cut him off. When they arrived no one sat down.

"James you fool! Why did you do this? The war ends and you attack the hero. How can I protect you this time? I can't even say that the children need a good defense professor to survive the war. You know how difficult it is to get someone competent."

"Albus, it's not my f-"

"Fault, James? It is completely your fault. The only question is what Mr Evans wants to do now."

This presented a problem to Luke. He was still angry. If he acted in anger he would be giving into the Dark Side. He had no choice but to do the opposite of what he was being tempted to. "Before I came to his class he was the best defense teacher you have had, headmaster?" Seeing the nod he continued, "The I will leave his class, I will study on my own and he can continue teaching."

"A noble decision... However I refuse to see your education damaged from it. I will teach you myself." Dumbledore decided.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious," professor Potter interjected.

"I am perfectly serious, James. We will tell your class that the knife was enchanted not to hurt Luke. To prevent further 'misunderstandings' Luke will be studying with me instead of you." Dumbledore concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chamber of Secrets

Rounding up the Deatheaters was not going very well. Many remained on the run; they continued attacking muggles, disappearing before the aurors could catch them. Others sold names for freedom or shorter sentences. Yet others had a big enough pay role to get out. These, for instance Malfoy, would usually make large charitable donations to alleviate suspicion. A more unique donation of Malfoy's was his buying diaries for the whole school to 'help them with the trauma of seeing such a terrifying battle'.

The fourth years spent much time telling about how aurors had came and arrested professor Snape. He had gone willingly. A few hours later he was returned looking tired. They were told that it was a simple misunderstanding.

By the time Luke attended his first class with the headmaster, almost half the apprehended deatheaters had been released. The class was interesting. Dumbldore decided that they would do a analysis of the battle. They began with the giants. They discussed what was effective. Then Dumbledore explained the giants various weaknesses and how to deal with it. Over the subsequent classes they moved onto dementors (they were the floating, cloaked, cold creatures). Dumbledore explained what they were and told Luke that the spell for dealing with them was above his skill level but that with his rapidly improving skills he would be able to try in second or third year. They finally reached the death eaters. Dumbledore explained their general repertory and how to deal with it. At his level the answer was 'get out of the way'.

Christmas came. Ben gave Luke two copies of the 'Oxford Latin Course Part II' and a holocron. Holocrons were information storing objects. They were difficult to build but massive amounts of information. Furthermore they could store gatekeepers, animations of a significant force user who acted as a interface for the knowledge. Sith Lords have been known to bind their spirits to holocrons in a attempt to achieve immortality.

According to the note that Ben sent with the holocron, the Jedi gathered many holocrons, either adding them to the archives or locking them away to prevent them from corrupting others. This one was of particular significance. It was the 'Great Holocron'. It used to be the heart of the Jedi archives. It was likely the most comprehensive source of Force information. Using it Luke would be able to continue his training even when Ben was not present.

Luke spent his Christmas break on several things. The fear of talking to muggleborns (as they were suddenly called instead of 'mudbloods') faded and people would once more converse with them. Luke now had friendly conversations while he ate his meals. He would study under the supervision of 'nearly-headless Nick' who no longer could add things to his practice. His Ataru was improving steadily with the aid of the Great Holocron. He was finished the 'Oxford Latin Course Part I' but needed professor Vector to finish looking over his work. He also worked on controlling how much magic he put into his spells. He would do this by using a '_lumos_' and then making the light brighter or causing it to fade. He could control it on a large scale but not to the shade he desired. He still meditated and did the occasional Shii-Cho kata.

The first day back, at first, seemed to be a chance for teachers to end the carefree days of the students. Unfortunately they were about to be broken out of care freeness themselves.

Luke was walking down the stairs to dinner when he felt a horrible 'wrongness'. He closed his eyes, grasped his lightsaber and wand, and opened himself to the torrents of the Force. He needed to get to the headmaster.

With all his practicing Ataru Luke's force jumps had improved. He simply leaped to the right floor. He landed and ran. He did not know the password, the only solution was to try and mind-trick the statue. "Berry-Blasters." The statue opened to the old password. He did not, however, know whether it was the mind-trick or he just had the correct password.

"Professor, I don't know what but something is wrong. I can feel it." Dumbledore had seen enough of Luke Evans to know that it was best to just follow him.

Luke reached out to the Force and located the source of the problem. He found it on the third floor. Moving slowly so that the aged professor could keep up, Luke went to the source of the problem.

Walking over the wet floor Luke came to the problem. Then he came to the very noticeable scene of a cat pinned to the wall with writing in wet blood beside it. It read:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened; Enemies of the heir be wear._

A crowd of students began to grow. The teachers exchanged glance. What ever the 'Chamber of Secrets' is it was not a good thing.

In History of Magic class they learned about the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't that the teacher intended to but that Hermione Granger's quick mind and the sudden attention of the class was enough to make him. It was quite simple. Apparently, the muggleborn hating Salazar Slytherin, before leaving Hogwarts, made a chamber where he left a monster to kill the muggleborns on the will of his heir. Then the teacher dismissed it as a myth.

It was apparently it was not as much a myth as said professor thought though because the myth went and petrified someone a month later. The fear that had vanished on Halloween had returned.

A cure was on the way for the victims of petrification. Professor Sprout was growing mandrakes which were the key ingredient in a unpetrification potion. Luke suspected that the reason they were not importing mandrakes was either the risk of sabotage or to isolate the knowledge of the problem.

If they were trying to isolate the knowledge, the efforts were for nothing because the Daily Profit decided to print an article about it. Once again the author was a Rita Skeeter. She reported dark happenings at Hogwarts that echoed events almost fifty years prior.

The fear slowly faded as the second term proceeded without incident. Luke flourished in his classes and his other studies. He easily grasped the concept of imperfect, pluperperfect, and perfect in Latin. His control on his magic increased and he intended to shortly ask Dumbledore for permission to cast modified and new spells.

Then there was another attack.

Once more Luke got Dumbledore and the duo went to find the disaster. The perpetrator had already left though and in the end nothing but the number of bodies in the hospital wing had changed. Luke resolved to go by himself next time and try to catch sight of the attacker.

It was third term when the next attack occurred. He ran to the scene and tried to track the attacker in the force. But it went where Luke couldn't follow it was in locations that there were no rooms and paths. Always beyond a wall. Eventually, He came to a dead end and waited in despair as the signature disappeared. The teachers arrived and professor Potter accused Luke of being the attacker. Something which was quickly dismissed.

Then the Board of Governors got rid of Dumbledore. Things were bound to get worse. Worse yet though there were not, immediately, any more attacks. This gained support for the getting rid of Dumbledore. Who ever the attacker was, they were clever.

With out Dumbledore and with no one knowing why he was out of 'professor' Potter's class, the Board of Governors reintegrated him into professor Potter's class. Professor Potter showed some restraint and did not try to kill Luke again.

Third term quickly passed as they rushed towards exams. Luke had to cut back on his training for his revisions. Exams went quite well as far as Luke was concerned.

The mandrakes were a few months from maturity. Having only started after the first attack they had only been growing for a while. On many occasions Luke had the dubious pleasure of working with the mandrakes.

The last day of Hogwarts there was another attack. Luke ran to the site but had no more success that the last time. Once more professor Potter tried to accuse him. Without Dumbledore the accusation was not dismissed as quickly but eventually was.

Luke took the train back to London where he was met by Ben. Master and apprentice drove towards Privet Drive.

When Luke awoke the next morning he was in his bedroom on Privet Drive. His aunt made breakfast and he ate. Dudley was playing with some of his friends outside. As soon as he step out they decided to play 'Luke Looking'.

They started to approach. Luke jet forward. They joined arms in a attempt to stop him but Luke simply tumbled under them and got up on the other side. Then he ran. He left them in the dust. He approached the school yard and jumped over the fence. He circled around the block and approached his master's house.

Ben began by testing his abilities. He was pleased that Luke had maintained his meditation. He noticed many flaws in Luke's Ataru which he informed Luke were natural for someone who studies on their own at this level. His Force abilities were also progressing.

Ben continued Luke's training. Luke found that sparring and velocities in Ataru was very difficult.

A few days after the start of the Summer Break, Ben and Luke's presence was requested by the unspeakables trying to find the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. Thus, Luke found himself at Hogwarts.

As Luke showed the unspeakables where he had tracked the attacker to, Ben prodded them for knowledge on the device that brought him to this world. Surprisingly, the unspeakable was talkative.

"Well, our experiments have shown that it can go to any alternate dimension that satisfies certain conditions. The first is that they don't have a veil themselves. The only way to create that sort of device is to not create it in the world your traveling to... Worlds like that exist but we can not travel to them nor them to us. To be completely honest I don't understand it my self but that is the way things are. They also have to have the same universal forces as ours. Your Force and our magic are different manifestations of the same force. You are linked to it in such away that it appears as the Force and to us magic..."

"Well, if you can go to all these alternate dimensions, how do you ever go back to one that you've been to?" Ben steered the man back on course.

"We have a enchanted tack on the slider to put it back in any location that we record."

"So then it will be easy to send me back?" Ben asked the question he had been leading up to.

"Yes and no. We can send you back to the right world but we might not be able to send you to the right time. In one world moving the time tab brings you forward a day and in another back a few thousand years."

"What happens if we change the past?" Ben asked.

"You create another alternate reality." responded the unspeakable who spoke a lot.

When Luke arrived at the site he had followed the attacker to he explained that he had tried to follow him through the Force. As he was explaining governor Malfoy appeared.

"Mr. Evans, I heard that you were here. Would someone care to explain why a student is on these grounds in the middle of this disaster?" Malfoy drawled.

"He is important to the investigation, sir" the unspeakable responded.

"No. Your deluding yourself over the importance of a boy who killed the Dark Lord by chance. Since the unspeakables are clearly not fit to carry out this investigation the Board of Governors relieves you of your duties. All of you and Mr. Evans will vacate the premises immediately." Malfoy ordered.

Luke did not like it. Mere months ago he had fought to preserve Hogwarts. Now he was allowing it to be handed over to a deatheater. He was shielding himself through politics.

But as much as Luke hated it he had no choice but to comply...

The rest of Luke's summer was spent training. He continued to improve his Ataru and other Force abilities. He finished his summer homework and began reading a some books he was likely to read next year that he got from Diagon Ally.

Then the Hogwarts owl came. It was a significantly different that the last one.

_Headmaster: Lucious Malfoy,_

_Dear Mr. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into your second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September first. For their safety, it is advised that muggleborn do not attend._

_Enclosed is your list of supplies._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_Potion professor_

_Deputy Headmaster_


End file.
